educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lathecus Communica
The Lathecus Communica The Lathecus Communica follow a home brewed version of Sikhism, taking focus around two things. One of the two is Peace, and the other is Production. Equality and the love of the spread of production based knowledge is considered sacred and holy above all else. Although, calling this order a Religion would be a fringe description of us. While we cover standard layman terms of trades into holy texts and scriptures, we are a agnostic societal organization. While we are not entirely a religion, we do have one. Taking name as the Church of the Wrench, it is only for the most loyal and prominent figures of out society. The core beliefs revolve around libertarianism, freedom of speech / press / express, equal human rights, and the right to express safety, with heavy influences and guides in trades. The Church is divided up based on what trade the individual follows. There are four sections of the church of the Wrench to follow: The Holy Hammer and Nail, The Industrial Collective, The Sacred Engine, and The Service of the House. They divide into separate holdings and organizations that report up to the main branch however, to scale better with growing environments. Faction Trait *'Doctrine of Non-Agression': As per the Church of the Wrench states, we are not allowed to build offensive military units for ourselves, although we are able to only build defensive ones. (-50% Offensive Units, Structures, Mindset.) *'Holy Texts of the Shield': Stating in our Holy Texts, we focus our society around defense of the weak, and strengthening in the righteous. (+50% Defense to all Units, Structures, and Mindset) *'Acceptance to All': The religion portion of our society heavily focuses on acceptance, speech, and polytheism. (+50% Moral Standing) (+50% Diplomatic Skill) (+50% Religion Conversion / Spread / Growth Rate) *'Public Non-Aggression': Since we focus on diplomacy, acceptance, and the passive growth of our faction, the public at large has a aversion to militaristic maneuvers. (-50% Public Military Opinion) The Military The miliary of the LC as of this moment is non-existent, and will develop in the future. =The Holy Hammer and Nail= *Architectural Glass and Metal Technician *Brick and Stone Mason *Cement (Concrete) Finisher *Cement Mason *Concrete Pump Operator *Construction Boilermaker *Construction Craft Worker *Construction Millwright *Drywall, Acoustic and Lathing Applicator *Drywall Finisher and Plasterer *Electrician - Construction and Maintenance * *Electrician - Domestic and Rural * *Exterior Insulated Finish Systems Mechanic *Floor Covering Installer *General Carpenter *Hazardous Materials Worker *Heat and Frost Insulator *Heavy Equipment Operator - Dozer *Heavy Equipment Operator - Excavator *Heavy Equipment Operator - Tractor Loader Backhoe *Hoisting Engineer - Mobile Crane Operator 1 * *Hoisting Engineer - Mobile Crane Operator 2 * *Hoisting Engineer - Tower Crane Operator * *Ironworker - Generalist *Ironworker - Structural and Ornamental *Native Residential Construction Worker *Painter and Decorator - Commercial and Residential *Painter and Decorator - Industrial *Plumber * *Powerline Technician *Precast Concrete Erector *Precast Concrete Finisher *Refractory Mason *Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Systems Mechanic * *Reinforcing Rodworker *Residential Air Conditioning Systems Mechanic * *Residential (Low Rise) Sheet Metal Installer *Restoration Mason *Roofer *Sheet Metal Worker * *Sprinkler and Fire Protection Installer *Steamfitter * *Terrazzo, Tile and Marble Setter =The Industrial Collective= *Bearings Mechanic *Blacksmith *Cabinetmaker *Composite Structures Technician *Computer Numerical Control (CNC) Programmer *Die Designer *Draftsperson - Mechanical *Draftsperson - Plastic Mould Design *Draftsperson - Tool & Die Design *Electric Motor System Technician *Electrical Control (Machine) Builder *Electrician (Signal Maintenance) *Elevating Devices Mechanic *Entertainment Industry Power Technician *Facilities Mechanic *Facilities Technician *Fitter - Assembler (Motor Assembly) *General Machinist *Hydraulic/Pneumatic Mechanic *Industrial Electrician *Industrial Mechanic Millwright *Instrumentation and Control Technician *Light Rail Overhead Contact System Linesperson *Locksmith *Machine Tool Builder and Integrator *Metal Fabricator (Fitter) *Mould Designer *Mould Maker *Mould or Die Finisher *Optics Technician (Lens and Prism Maker) *Packaging Machine Mechanic *Pattern Maker *Precision Metal Fabricator *Pressure Systems Welder *Process Operator - Food manufacturing *Process Operator - Power *Process Operator - Refinery, Chemical and Liquid Processes *Process Operator - Wood Products *Pump Systems Installer *Railway Car Technician *Relay and Instrumentation Technician *Roll Grinder/Turner *Saw Filer/Fitter *Ski Lift Mechanic *Surface Blaster *Surface Mount Assembler *Thin Film Technician *Tool and Cutter Grinder *Tool and Die Maker *Tool and Gauge Inspector *Tool/Tooling Maker *Tractor-Trailer Commercial Driver *Water Well Driller *Welder =The Sacred Engine= *Agricultural Equipment Technician *Alignment and Brakes Technician * *Auto Body and Collision Damager Repairer * *Auto Body Repairer * *Automotive Electronic Accessory Technician * *Automotive Glass Technician *Automotive Painter *Automotive Service Technician * *Fuel and Electrical Systems Technician * *Heavy Duty Equipment Technician *Marine Engine Technician *Motive Power Machinist *Motorcycle Technician * *Powered Lift Truck Technician *Recreation Vehicle Technician *Small Engine Technician *Tire, Wheel and Rim Mechanic *Transmission Technician * *Truck and Coach Technician * *Truck-Trailer Service Technician * *Turf Equipment Technician =The Service of the House= *Aboriginal Child Care Practitioner ** *Agricultural - Dairy Herdsperson *Agricultural - Fruit Grower *Agricultural - Swine Herdsperson *Appliance Service Technician *Arborist *Assistant Cook *Baker *Baker-Patissier *Chef *Child and Youth Worker *Child Care Practitioner *Cook *Developmental Services Worker *Educational Assistant *Electronic Service Technician *Gemsetter/Goldsmith *Hairstylist *Hardware, Lumber and Building Materials Retailer *Horse Groom *Horse Harness Maker *Horticultural Technician *Information Technology - Contact Centre Customer Service Agent *Information Technology - Contact Centre Sales Agent *Information Technology - Contact Centre Technical Support Agent *Information Technology - Hardware Technician *Information Technology - Network Technician *Institutional Cook *Micro Electronics Manufacturer *Native Clothing and Crafts Artisan *Network Cabling Specialist *Parts Technician *Pool, Hot Tub and Spa - Installer *Pool, Hot Tub and Spa - Service Technician *Retail Meat Cutter *Saddlery *Special Events Coordinator *Utility Arborist *Wooden Boat Rebuilder